Small Changes
by XxOliviaAmutoFanXx
Summary: Tsukushi has an special ability to look into what may or may not happen in the future. she still got a red card from the F4. What if Tsukushi gets curious to know who she'll marry and the future predicts Tsukasa and her will? Read more please! Review! DISCONTINUED, MIGHT GET REWRITTEN.
1. Chapter 1 The Secret

**Small Changes Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the story belongs to Yoko Kamio. I own nothing except the plot.

**Summary**: Tsukushi Makino has an special ability to look into what may or may not happen in the future. There are only some minor changes, but she still got a red card from the F4. What if Tsukushi gets curious to know who she'll marry and the future predicts Tsukasa. She doesn't know if it may or may not be true, but she doesn't want this to happen and that's for sure. Tsukushi is determined to change the future, but will she change it, or end up making this prediction more likely to happen?

Tsukushi POV:

That idiot Tsukasa! I hope this was a untrue prediction. I don't want to take my chances to let that even happen. It could be true also, and chances are it is. 99.9% of the time the visions are true.

FlashBack:

"Gah! I wish I could be with Rui Hanazawa, but after all he is friends with Tsukasa. There's no way he'll take any notice of me. He along with Tsukasa; I don't care what Tsukasa thinks though, wants me gone. I wonder who I'll end up marrying." I said while scratching my head as all of a sudden my eyes grow wide. Whenever my eyes grow wide, I see a vision of what will possibly happen in the future.

"Do you Tsukushi Makino, Take Tsukasa Domyoji to be your husband?" The minister says. "I do." I say in the vision possibly of the future. I scream as I return from the envision for the future.

Returning to Reality:

"What on Earth am I going to do?" I say as I pound my fist on my desk while drawing a picture of me and Rui. "Tsukushi, Tsukasa Domyoji is requesting your presence at the door!" my mom yells with excitement in her voice. "I'm coming." I say drowsily while painfully walking over to my possible future husband.

"Hey Little Girlie!" he says with an ever so smug look on his face. "What do you want? Get out of my house Baka!" I yell while fuming about the future. "I need to tell you something important though." Tsukasa says with a smirk on his face, while gesturing for me to follow him outside.

"Tsukushi," Tsukasa whispers in my ear with a pause then continues, "I know your secret." he says as a smirk forms on his fairly handsome face (A/N: On his super smexy face W). "W-What secret?" I lie while I get nervous. "Yeah right. I know it. I forced the truth out of your clumsy friend that fell on top of me. I have a proposition though." he says with a confident smirk on his face.

"I decline!" I say while automatically punching him. To my surprise though, he blocks, and has a serious look on his face. "Look, before you decline, hear me out. Unless you do as I say, the secret won't be spread. Be my girlfriend, and I won't tell a soul. Not even the F4. I promise." he says with a somber look on his face. "I decline!" I say with an angry look on my face. "Okay, I guess I'll tell the whole school!" he says while walking and waving. "Wait!" I scream while running after him. He turns around and looks at me while I say, "Fine I'll accept.".

Review? Thanks so much.


	2. Chapter 2 The Reason

**Small Changes Chapter 2**

**The Next Day:**

I walk to school with a somber look on my face as I notice Tsukasa impatiently awaiting my arrival.

"Ah there you are! What took you so long?" he says while he ends up asking me a rhetorical question, or even if it's not, I am not answering. "You look terrible what happened?" he asks me as I make a 'don't make me answer that question, or I will beat you up' face. "Nothing." I answer angrily while fuming.

**Later in the Cafeteria:**

"Ahem! Everyone I have an announcement to make. No more harassing Tsukushi because she's now my girlfriend. That is all." Tsukasa says lwhile grabbing my arm and dragging me in the other direction. While I catch a small glimpse of the witnesses of the shocking announcement, everyone's mouth is hanging wide open in disbelief.

That idiot is going to get me murdered because of the girls wondrous way of dealing with jealousy.

"Okay just wanted to let you know three things. One, you're insanely crazy, and idiotic. Two girls have jealousy issues. Three, I will be their prey to murder and threaten because of that 'announcement' you made!" I yell angrily while stomping my foot furiously.

"I am so brilliantly intelligent, I won't be surprised if scientists request my presence. If they do even lay one of their girly little fingers on you, I will make sure they're the target of the school. I would protect you at any cost. After all you're mine for the time being. I'm never going to let you be hurt by anyone." he says while his eyes gleam while looking into mine. I can't resist blushing furiously.

"Whatever." I say while my anger is almost completely seized. "Come on, don't tell me you're still angry? Look, I'm sorry okay? If it makes you feel any better, I'll apologize for my hostile behavior to Makiko. You can hang out with whomever you want. However this goes to the exception of friendship; with men, of course not. You won't regret being around me, and I promise. As long as you stay faithful to me, without cheating you'll truly enjoy being around me. I may be a little arrogant, but lately I haven't been even close to as arrogant I used to be. Do you want to know why Tsukushi," he says while taking a breath to continue, then he points to me and says, "The reason is you." he says with a straight face.

The end of this chapter for now. Review? Thanks everyone ^^. Oh and if you guys specifically want something to happen, or etc., I would be glad to give your request and your name for the credit.


	3. Chapter 3 Rui Hanazawa

**Small Changes Chapter 3**

**Later that Evening:**

Tsukasa gave me his phone number so then he could call me whenever he feels he needs me. This is just **perfect. **(A/N: Sarcasm eh? ;D). If Tsukasa meant what he said though, he must have good intentions right? Or maybe he is just being an arrogant idiot, but his words seemed sincere. I sensed no lies, or deception in his eyes or in his words. _However words can be cheap._

Speaking of the situation, Tsukasa is calling me right now. Ugh, why did my partially normal life need to be intruded by him?

"_Hello?" _I hear on the other side of the line, obviously it is him. _"Hi." _I say with a neutral tone. _"Tsukushi come over to my house it is at ***we're sorry, we cannot let you know this information for the story is fictional.***." _he says with a significantly different change in voice; it's more tender. Do I really mean that much to him? _"Okay." _I say while falling for those touching words that he told me. I hang up and start walking towards his house.

On the way there, my mind is in a whirl of all the events that happened recently. I stop suddenly as I notice Rui Hanazawa standing in front of me.

"Oh, hi I haven't talked to you in a while. I used to always see you when you met me on the emergency staircase." he says with a faint smile, that is hardly noticeable. "I know right?" I say while blushing. "I heard about you and Tsukasa. I can't believe you actually agreed. What made you like him?" he asks me while listening contently. "He seems to have gotten, m-more mature." I barely manage to say. "Really? I haven't noticed any difference. Well, I guess now that you mention it, he has changed a tad bit. But still, it's going to be weird seeing you two together." he says while looking at me as if investigating my every move. "Well, see you around." he says while walking away. "Okay." I say while continuing to walk forward.

I can't believe that I run into Tsukasa who has a seriously solemn look on his face. Uh-oh I hope he didn't get the wrong impression of what Rui Hanazawa said. Of course I mean about us meeting. I guess that would be bad, because after all he is his friend.

"**You. Did you think you could make a fool out of me? Did you think I could be your little play toy while you go hang around_ my friends? Didn't I say that if you made me jealous it would be like_** _**heck.**_ **_What the heck_** _**is**_ **_wrong with you!" _**he screams leaving me completely shocked, and speechless. His eyes look demonic and it is quite indeed frightening. "N-No it's not like that at all! Rui Hanazawa and I are just friends. I promise, and we only meet like everyday to talk. Or at least we used to but now that we're going out, we don't really get the chance. But that's fine with me." I lie trying to ease the conversation. The only part I am lying about, is that I am fine with us hanging out, meaning Tsukasa and I.

"**You expect me to believe that? I saw the way you blushed as you were happy that he was there. Excitement was written all over your face! But whenever you're with me, you are always angry with me! You like him don't you. Admit it. I can tell by the way you're beginning to blush right now." he says as he proves his point, as indeed _I am_ blushing. "I knew it. I knew you would make a fool out of me. You know, I can't believe that I actually thought I could trust you. Of course you'd like to do this, because you wanted to prove that I deserve this right? Well think again. Rui is in love with another woman, Shizuka Todo. He'll never be crazy enough to fall for a mere commoner like you. I can't believe I nearly did. Or nearly am, I can't say I'm not in love with you or falling, because that would be a lie. But it was silly. I knew I needed to teach you a lesson before I could trust in you. So don't expect any sympathy." **he says while walking closer to me.

Naturally, I am scared out of my mind. I back up as he gets closer and closer to me, until there's nowhere for me to run, or hide. Shoot, this sucks. What am I going to do now? This psycho is angry with me; this is just** perfect**. I'm frozen, as I am unable to decide what to do. Should I run, I mean I know this won't be to my avail, but I should at least try.

Now the weirdo is getting super close to me. "What are you doing? Get away from me, that's too close." I warn him while being cautious of not getting on this guy's bad side. "No!" I say as he gets dangerously close until he forcefully presses his lips against mine, while the tears fall uncontrollably. **_"I am not the bad one here, because you seemed to have forgotten that I know your secret, and unless you want it to be revealed, you have to be my girlfriend. That means no liking someone else! So forget about him." _**he says as he walks away back to his house, and says, "Go home we'll deal with this tomorrow. Rui won't know about this, but we'll deal with it tomorrow. Or you'll deal with it tonight, and forget." he demands.

I listen obediently, refusing to argue or protest to his absurd wishes.

The end of this chapter for now. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4 Remorseful People

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this means the characters and the story. As for the plot, that's mine. Gosh how I wish hana yori dango was mine W that's okay, because I probably couldn't think of something so extraordinary, and such a good plot as she did, or Yoko. Well wait, never mind.

The Next Day:

I got absolutely no sleep whatsoever. Hmm now I wonder whose fault that could be? Could his nickname be baka? Yup if you've guessed Tsukasa, you're correct. I don't know, I've just made the name up now; I will never be able to call him that, because I'm afraid of what he'll do. What's his problem anyway? I mean could he have meant it when he said he's falling for me? He seemed to be sincere, but how will my heart be able to determine the truth?

When I enter, I notice he isn't waiting for me. Holding a somber expression, I decide to walk into school by my lonesome self. This doesn't last long; Kazuya and Makiko surprise me from behind.

"Tsukushi! You'll never believe it! Tsukasa apologized to me saying, 'I am sorry about getting angry at you. It wasn't your fault, and you said sorry, so don't worry about you or Tsukushi getting in trouble anymore. This is as well as Kazuya.'!" Makiko exclaims with a contented smile on her face.

My heart sinks as I roam around the school with a remorseful aura. The whole time, I decide to hang out with Makiko and Kazuya. I guess you could say in celebration of good, peaceful times again. Or at least it is for them. There's no way I am going to forgive him for forcing me to kiss him. The worst part is, that the kiss was my first kiss.

After School:

While walking home, I still couldn't help but feel remorseful of what I did. I mean, I know it was from his own darn fault, and I didn't do anything wrong. Okay, fine, I do like Rui but so what! He asked me out, and it was by threatening. I don't think he expected me to be in love with him (as in Tsukasa), did he?

These thoughts are swarming inside my mind, and it feels as if it's in a whirl. Not paying attention to where I'm going, I hit something. No- wait it has to be someone. I look up abruptly, and notice it's Tsukasa. Just my luck, now I'm going to feel even more guilt.

"Hey." Tsukasa says while coming closer towards me. I don't know why I trust him to step one foot towards me. After all, he did force a kiss on me. In remembrance of the burdened events that occurred yesterday, I step back. "Don't look at me like that please, okay? I am sorry, I won't ever do that to you again. Please forgive me." Tsukasa says tenderly while walking close to me and embracing me in his arms.

I'm already unable to resist him in my arms, as the remorseful feeling of guilt was trapped within my heart. Can he possibly be for real? Or is he just using me? It seems like someone like him would try and get me to go out with him then dump me, once I really love him. But if what he says is true, then can I actually get serious about a guy like Tsukasa?

It's just too weird for me to imagine. For some reason, I can't stop tears from dropping from my eyes. Is it because of the feeling of relief, or because of what he did? He slowly pushes me a short distance away from me to notice that I am crying.

Shoot Tsukushi, you don't even know why you're crying yourself! Tsukasa gets closer again, as he gently lifts me off of the ground.

"Eh? Where are you taking me?" I ask him in disbelief. "My house. I will call your mom and ask her if you can stay just for tonight. And no, we're not doing that. I just wanted you and I to talk. Plus, there are plenty guest bedrooms you can use." Tsukasa says while walking toward the entrance of his mansion.

The mansion is huge. I wonder what his parents are like. Are they arrogant too? Probably not, they probably spoil this guy rotten. Being rich does have its disadvantages because you always have arranged marriages. However if that's the case, why'd I see me marrying him?

We come inside a huge room with a unbelievably humongous, and luxuriously soft looking bed. He goes and sits on the bed and gestures me to come over there. I obediently do as he said, trusting the promise he had made me. He even said 'I promise, please' and several other shocking words to hear coming from his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I know you've probably forgiven me already, but I think we should be thankful that it wasn't your first right?" He says while trying to assure me that everything will be fine. "Actually, that was my first kiss." I say while being unable to control the obnoxious uncontrollable blush that sweeps across my face.

I am relieved to see that it's not only me who had to blush. Phew, so I am not just being weird or something!

"I'm sorry even more now. I'll have to be honest with you, Tsukushi. I'm kind of happy that I was able to give you your first. But in a way I'm not because I forced you to kiss me." he says with a face filled with remorse. "It's fine." I say while smiling, even though indeed it's a huge deal to me!

"Are you sure?" He asks me to confirm. "Yeah." I respond.

With that even though Tsukasa mentioned the guest bedrooms, Tsukushi fell asleep within a few minutes, and slept in the same bed as Tsukasa.

Review please.


	5. Chapter 5 Are His Feelings True?

Disclaimer: I don't own the story, or any of the characters. I just use the characters to create a somewhat original plot.

The Next Morning (By the way, it's Saturday):

I see a faint light come in through a window? Wait I don't have a window that light can shine in through, or not enough to wake me up. I forget about the light and snuggle up closer to the warm pillow. The pillow feels unusually funny, and the bed feels different than it usually does. I slowly open my eyes as I acknowledge my surroundings slowly, as I abruptly sit up in horror.

That little liar! He told me that they had guest bedrooms. If that's the case though, why on Earth am I in pajamas? Don't tell me he saw me naked! Did he?

I gently pinch Tsukasa's face but he just manages to get out a groan. When I attempt to try again, he grabs my arm and brings me headfirst into his chest. With his arm wrapping around me. Oh dear, this is really uncomfortable. I hear him mumble 'Tsukushi.' A few times.

That's it! I've had enough! I pinch him hard, and he shoots up from the bed.

"Ah! Tsukushi, what was that for?" Tsukasa asks drowsily as if he got absolutely no sleep at all. "How come I am in your bed? Why do I have pajamas on? I didn't have them on when I got here! Don't tell me you-" I am interrupted by Tsukasa's index finger shielding me from talking anymore. "My dear Tsukushi, it's because whenever I tried to leave you in the guest bedroom you would cling to my clothing. I gave up and had to take off your clothing. Hmm I am surprised you could look so sexy. Mm, you were so good last night, don't tell me that was your first time, you were like a professional." he says while smirking. No! No! No!

He starts cracking up laughing and says, "I was only kidding. I had a maid put them on for you. Then she brought you inside my room, so then we both just fell asleep. Nothing happened, so don't worry silly!" Tsukasa says while still laughing. "Don't scare me like that!" I say with a faint blush forming on my face.

With that, I smack him beside the head for his lack of brilliance. He rubs his head while still laughing like a maniac. Seriously it wasn't that funny.

Tsukasa and I eat breakfast after that 'interesting' incident occurred. It was more pleasant than I thought it'd be. We discussed the unfortunate event that was bestowed upon the both of us.

The more time I spend with him, the more I realize he was just trying to show me how much he cared. I can't believe I couldn't tell this from the start.

Perhaps all of this happening is a good thing. I've realized his feelings for me may be true and sincere, but will mine be revealed soon?

Find out in the future! I will update as soon as I can! Review!


End file.
